


To Live In Fear.

by SxDxB



Category: License to Drive (1988)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: And just like that, he kissed him.





	To Live In Fear.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy a little License to drive fic!  
> Les / Deano because, how can i not ship them?  
> Leave me some love,  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!

Deano was good at giving inspirational speeches, he was great at convincing you to do things too. However, this speech right out front of Shakey's on this particular Saturday night, their first night on the town.  The reaction from said speech wasn't one Dean had anticipated.  

Les's 'date' for the night was passed out and at the moment their friend charles was trying to help her up, it was pretty funny to watch. So the fact that Les did what he did was that much more surprising to the light haired brunette.  Dean had just finished his speech,he was aiming to get Les to stay out longer, go to archies and just have fun. 

They were sharing a look, a moment and in that moment of silence, this look crossed Les's face and then he seemed determined and Dean swore he hooked him, they were staying out and going to archies.  However, what happened next took Dean and Charles by surprise. 

"Ya know, you're right Deano." Les said as he turned his attention toward his best friend. "To live in fear, is not living at all." he said. Dean nodded. " Exactly, that's what-" Dean was cut off when suddenly Les grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him into a kiss. Dean didn't know what to do at first, his best friend was kissing him, he froze for a minute until he started to return the kiss. To Dean's surprise Les wasn't half bad at kissing and his lips were a hell of a lot softer than he would have expected. 

The silence was what made Charles look up from Mercedes and he almost dropped her when he saw Dean and Les kissing. "Holy shit!" he managed to keep Mercedes lifted. 

The kiss wasn't just a peck on the lips and it was done, it was a french kiss, which Dean was returning. Les's grip on Dean's shirt collar got tighter, Dean's hands found Les's hips and then Dean's back met the side of the blue Cadillac. Finally, Les pulled back and briefly met Dean's brown eyes before turning his attention toward Charles and Mercedes. 

" We should probably, get her something to drink.." he trailed off, Les helped Charles get the blonde girl into Shakey's for a quick drink and bite to eat. Charles didn't know what to say so he settled for nothing and gave Les a nod. 

Dean was left leaning against the side of the Cadillac staring after Les, he was in shock, he was just kissed by his best friend, he just made out with his best friend, and he _liked_ it. Dean furrowed his brow confused for a moment, he ran his fingers through his light brown hair. " What in the hell, was that?" he asked himself. 


End file.
